Ten Points to Ravenclaw
by whitelonewolf
Summary: This is the series of incidents that leads to Tom's statement in the last chapter of Obliviate "Uncle Sev always says disaster follows Harry round everywhere..."


**Ten Points to Ravenclaw**

**Summary: This is the series of incidents that leads to Tom's statement in the last chapter of Obliviate "Uncle Sev always says disaster follows Harry round everywhere..."**

**

* * *

**

Eleven-year-old Tom Riddle started his first year at Hogwarts whilst Harry and the others were in their Seventh. During the time between his transformation back to childhood and beginning the school year, he had been going back and forth between Sirius Black and Fred and George Weasley, with the occasional visit from Harry, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Neville and Luna.

It had taken several meetings to convince the headmaster that letting the boy go to Hogwarts was a good idea, and even then he only relented when Severus Snape let it be known that he supported the idea.

The Potions Master had then begun to mould his revenge on one Sirius Black. Tom Riddle was sorted into Ravenclaw, just as he wished. He was a quiet, studious young boy who had not let Sirius, Fred or George influence him into becoming a little menace, something which Severus was eternally grateful for. Except, of course, the nickname even Draco -_ traitorous Godson that he was_ - encouraged. Uncle Sev.

Severus shuddered briefly before focussing his obsidian eyes on the small brunet. He knew the child adored Harry, looked up to him in all things, but perhaps he could curb that fascination and put it to a better use... Such as potions and annoying Sirius Black.

And so began discussion number one.

"Mr Riddle, please stay back." Severus barked as the rest of the first year students hurried to escape.

Not at all daunted - _Severus's respect for the boy had to go up just a little at that_ - as Severus glared at him, the boy approached the desk with a little smile. "Yes Uncle Severus?"

Severus grimaced - _Previously mentioned respect plummeted._ - and he snapped out, "I believe I told you _not_ to call me that."

Tom gave a little pout, "But Uncle Padfoot says that it will make you less grumpy and give you self esteem."

Severus gritted his teeth and tried to remember that Tom was going to be annoying Black with little instructions from _him_ from then on. "Yes, well, it will not in fact do any of that whilst we are within these walls. If _anyone_ hear's you calling me that at school it could be disastrous."

"Oh, ok then." Severus sighed in relief, thankful that he had gotten through to the boy. "So I can call you that out of school then?"

Severus did not bash his head against the desk. "Perhaps. Now, I see that you are quite skilled at potions so I thought I would offer you special tutelage. This is not an offer I make lightly, you will have to work very hard and keep up all your marks in all your other classes."

Tom's face lit up like a child at Christmas. "Oh, really sir? That would be wonderful!"

Severus smirked, "I have but one other condition." He said silkily, "You must help me keep Potter safe." Severus had worked out that the way to gain Tom's devotion was through Harry, and so to pit Tom against Sirius, he had to do so under the pretence that it was 'best for Harry.'

Tom's expression became confused for a moment, before he began to smile, "Like, like a bodyguard or something?"

"Not exactly." Severus said, "You will help me keep tabs on the boy, and make sure that he doesn't get any silly ideas in his head. Disaster follows the boy wherever he goes and we must not encourage it."

"No sir." Tom agreed. "So I come to you if Harry is going to do something silly."

Severus nodded triumphantly. "Exactly."

* * *

"Sir?" Tom skidded into the empty classroom, barely missing a table. "Sir, you told me that Harry shouldn't go near a cauldron without supervision right?" The young boy asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow and indicated for the boy to continue.

"Well... What kind of supervision is ok?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Someone who is adequate enough at potions to prevent any mishaps."

Tom visibly relaxed. "Oh, so Draco and Theo would be included right?"

Severus straightened, eyes boring into Tom's. "Why?" He said sharply.

"Oh, er... Well, they are brewing a potion, for their research and I asked if I could help, except Harry's there and you said to tell you if Harry was up to anything-"

"Oh no!" Severus groaned and he stood abruptly, "Where are they?"

Tom blinked several times before turning and darting out into the hall, "This way." He paused as Severus followed quickly and then asked, "So does that mean Draco and Theo aren't good supervision?"

"No one but me is adequate to watch Potter, Riddle. No one."

When they found the three boys, Severus rolled his eyes and conjured the stretchers to take them to the hospital. Tom looked about the nearly destroyed room and remarked,

"I see what you mean."

Severus thanked Merlin for small victories. "Ten points to Ravenclaw."

* * *

Tom was prattling on about various nonsense as he brewed his potion, glancing up every now and then as Severus graded papers. Severus mostly tuned the boy out, not really interested in the way that Fred and George were decorating their shop.

"...then George argued that they should promote their new products because people already know the other stuff they have. So then Sirius said that in the name of promotion they should give some to Harry and the others to show to their friends at school, so Harry's going to meet Sirius at Hogsmeade and he said-"

"What?" Severus said sharply, only just realising what the boy had said, "Potter's going to meet Black? When?"

Tom blinked owlishly up at him, "This afternoon Sir. I wanted to go, but I didn't think I'd finish in time. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes!" Severus hissed, "I've told you disaster follows Potter everywhere. This is one of those moments. Leaving Potter alone with Black for any length of time is like setting off a firework in a fireworks shop!"

Tom's eyes widened frantically, "Should we go after them?"

Severus took a split second to decide. He vanished the contents of the potion and he and Tom hurried off to find Harry before he could reach his destructive godfather. When they found them, Harry's face resembled a tomato as he tried to disentangle himself from a rather pretty lady who was trying to kiss him. All the while Sirius just stood back and laughed.

"What is going on?" Severus barked.

Sirius, still laughing, explained, "Gave Harry... Hehe, products... Ha, spilt a love potion... On her!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Oh for Merlins sake!" He stalked forward, Tom watching wide eyed in the background as he grabbed the mortified boy and dragged him and his 'love' back to the castle. "Honestly Potter. You'd think you'd have the sense to make sure the bottles were unbreakable."

"I didn't mean it!" Harry protested as the women protested for Severus to stop harassing her true love.

Tom hurried after them quickly. "That was almost as bad as when Harry gets near Potions." Tom said seriously, "Harry, I think next time you should tell me when you're meeting Uncle Padfoot."

Severus awarded him ten points for Ravenclaw. He took thirty from Gryffindor.

* * *

"Sir, if Harry always gets in so much trouble, why doesn't anyone keep watch over him?" Tom asked one day after a Quidditch match that led to Harry being taken up to the Hospital Wing.

Severus rolled his eyes and sneered, "Because Potter has everyone convinced that he's perfectly able to look after himself."

"Oh. I told Uncle Padfoot the other day that he's not allowed to give Harry anymore of those red sweets. Neville said they didn't sleep all night because Harry went on a sugar high." Tom said proudly, "And yesterday, I caught Uncle Padfoot trying to sneak into Gryffindor Tower while I was borrowing Hermione Granger's book on third year potions, and I told him off and said I'd tell on him to you."

Severus smirked. "Ten points to Ravenclaw for productive thinking."

Tom beamed. "So, if everyone else thinks Harry can look after himself, is that why you and I have to look out for Harry?" The curious boy asked after a moment.

Severus glanced up briefly. "Yes."

"Oh, so then it's a good thing I got Hermione to teach me that spell you put on little kids to keep an eye on them? I cast it on Harry this morning when he said he was going to help Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest after class today."

Severus stared at the first year Ravenclaw and wondered what on earth he ever did without the boys help before. He never knew Harry Potter got in so much trouble all the time. It seemed as if Harry got himself into more trouble now than he did when Voldemort was trying to kill him.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Riddle, it is a good thing." Severus agreed absently, as he tried to recall when his mission to annoy Black through Harry and Tom turned into a mission to protect Harry from himself.

"After all, you always say that disaster follows Harry 'round everywhere and we mustn't do anything to encourage it." Tom quoted proudly as he finished his potion.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw."

* * *

**Alrighty, so here is the last Side Fic I have planned for Obliviate. I just thought it would be cute to see how Tom ended up scolding the boys for letting Harry go near the potion. I think it's ironic how Sev used to be Tom's potion master and worker and was sent out to spy on Harry and everyone, and now things are kinda reversed - in a less scary, psychopathic way of course :P**

**Anyway, thanks again!**

**CJxo**


End file.
